Butterflies, Long Drives, And Sunset Evenings
by reginassthief
Summary: Oneshot. Original Idea. Robin takes a troubled Regina to a safe place for the first time. Fluff (technically). Regina's POV. OQ. Tw: Self harm.
1. Part One

**Trigger Warning:** _Self harm (gradually reveals itself)_

* * *

She wonders where they're going. Hadn't thought to ask as she threw herself into the car, slamming the door shut, demanding him to _drive! Just drive!_

She leans against the headrest, stares out of the window as they drive along the road surrounded by trees. It's still light out, the sun hasn't set yet, so the sunlight projects through the leaves, shadows dancing across the car and Regina's face.

It's quiet. A stray car maybe driving down the other side, but other than that, there's nothing. Just the two of them, in this tunnel made of leaves, keeping all the evil out.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she hears Robin say beside her. Regina shakes her head, gives him a blunt _No_ and they leave it at that.

She's knows she has to talk about what happened sooner or later. Robin won't persist, won't pressure her to tell him, but soon the silence will become too much, the sense that something went down in that house, and Regina will spill.

But not yet. It can wait. The wounds, both physically and mentally, are too fresh. It can wait.

"Where are we going?" she finally asks, turning to look over at him.

He keeps his eyes on the road. "You'll see." he says. "Just don't fall asleep, all right?"

She won't, not with the throbbing her lip is doing. She brushes her finger against the cut, eyebrows burrowing and her other hand clenching as a little pain shoots through at the contact.

She'd never hit her before. Gripped Regina's arm or wrist too tightly, maybe, or dug her fingernails into her skin yes, but never actually _hit_ her.

"Did she do that?"

Regina looks over, nods her head lightly and doesn't miss the way Robin's hand clenches around the steering wheel.

"It was good that you called me," he says. "You shouldn't have to stay there."

She gives him a weak smile, as much as she can muster with her aching lip. She'd ran into the bathroom the moment everything had calmed down, locking the door behind her and pulling out her now smashed phone, navigating around the cracks and general slowness of the device until she found Robin's number and called him. Through cries and sobs she'd ask him if he could come pick her up and take her somewhere, anywhere that wasn't here and he'd been grabbing his keys before she'd hanged up.

Regina had calmed down by the time he'd arrived, managed to dry her tears (and the blood) and sneak out through the backdoor and into Robin's car.

"Where else am I supposed to go?" she asks, voice weak as she stares at her hands, wraps the sleeve cuffs around her fingers, carefully hiding that was underneath because she'd promised him, promised herself, that she wouldn't do it again.

And she had.

But he couldn't know that. She's already seen disappointment in the eyes of someone she loves (or loved), she couldn't see it again. Definitely not from him.

"You could come live with me." his voice is quiet, barely audiable. "You'd be safe. I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

She lets out a little laugh at that. There's nothing funny about it, but she laughs anyway. "Like that'll happen." And perhaps that's a bit mean, she thinks as she watches him quickly look back to the road, a guilty look across his face which in turn makes her feel guilty, too. So she adds, "I mean, she'll just find me and drag me back."

They'd have this conversation before, times when blow ups weren't as bad as today and they'd spend hours on the phone. It would start of him just comforting her, telling her that everything her mother said wasn't true, that she wasn't those things, and then they'd move onto to other things and then finally he'd ask if she wanted to move in and while her heart screamed yes, millions of fantasies forming of how wonderful it would be to wake up and go to sleep next to him, she knew it would never happen. As always, Mother would find out and then both them of would be screwed.

She'd managed to, miraculously, keep her relationship with Robin a secret, never letting it slip out when the she and Cora got into, yet, another argument. But Regina wonders how long for. How long before Cora found out and Robin ended up like Daniel had. Not long at the rate they were going.

"We're here."

She looks back out the window, sees the sun setting beyond the sea and it takes her breath away, a little gasp escaping as she stares at all the colours.

Beside her, she hears Robin fumbling with the seat belt, unbuckling it, then opening the car door. The sounds have her coming back to earth, quickly unbuckling her own seat belt and climbing out of the car.

It's warm out, a light breeze, but nothing really bothering. She's not really noticing it, though, her eyes still on the picture in front of her as she walks over to the rusty railing and leans against it. She never wants to leave.

Robin joins her a few moments later, standing behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin against her shoulder, bringing her to him.

They stay like that. Regina warm and safe and happy, and trouble free for once, miles away from what had transpired hours ago. Just listening to the waves hit against the rocks. She's calm, she realises as her fingers entwine with Robin's. Calm and safe and slightly sleepy. It's been one hell of a day.

"How did you find this place?" Regina finally asks, breaking the silence.

Robin shrugs. "I don't know. I just drove up here one time and found it." he tells her, nose nuzzling against her hair. "There was no one around and the sun was setting just like now and everything just seemed like it was going to be okay. When you told me to drive, I just knew this was the place to bring you."

She turns her head to look at him, whispers, "Thank you", and kisses him. It was only supposed to be a quick peck but Robin deepens it before she has a chance to pull away, their tongues sliding together as she turns, pulls him closer to her as her back hits the railing. And this is all she's wanted, she realises. Just him; everything else can fuck off.

Robin's hand slips lower down, coming to rest on her ass, squeezing gently, while the other tangles in her hair as night begins to settle over them.

Regina breaks the kiss, feeling nothing but love for the man standing in front of her, the man that brought her here to this wonderful place. Her heart thuds as she looks up, gasping a little at the sight above her. Robin follows her eyeline.

"Butterflies." And Robin nods, watching them fly off together.

She'd liked butterflies when she was younger- could never understand how they could change from something so crawly and tiny to something so beautiful.

They watch as the insects fly off together and Regina shivers as a colder breeze blows past them. May weather, she thinks. It's fine through the day, not so much at night.

Robin's hands fly up, rubbing against her arms in the hoodie (that's probably his) that she threw on before she left and there's a brief moment where she wonders if he'll see her cuts on her wrist but then realised that it doesn't matter, he can see them all he wants- probably will- he'll understand.

"Come on," he says, moving away from her. "We should go back to the car."

At the suggestion, she's instantly asking, "We don't have to go, do we?" She doesn't want to leave. Doesn't want to leave this place that's so much of a safe haven to her.

Robin chuckles. "No. We can stay here for as long as you like." He reaches out for her hand which sees takes, smiling at him as they walk back over to the car.

She wants to stay here forever, she thinks, but she knows that isn't possible. She'll have to go home, apologise to her mother for all the shouting and screaming she did, promise her that she'll be good, she'll obey, she'll listen to her. Listen to her slowly rip her apart…

She climbs into the back, settles against the seat and watches as Robin follows her, stretching over to the front to flick on the lights, heating and lock the windows before also settling back, wrapping an arm around Regina and bringing her to him.

She rests against his chest, wrapping herself around him, her sleeve falling down and revealing one of her newly self-made wounds and if Robin notices, he doesn't say anything, just kisses the top of Regina's head as she closes her eyes.

They'll stay like this, Regina thinks. Until morning, probably. Then they'll drive back and Regina will tell a lie, say she stayed at Emma's or something- that's if Cora even knew she was missing.

She breathes in Robin's scent, realises that this is the first time they've actually _slept_ together (never having time for sleep in the past) and she wonders if this is what it would be like. In a bed instead of a car, tucked away, safe and happy and _loved._

Maybe she should rethink Robin's offer to move in after all.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Do you like it?**


	2. Part Two

It's the hand stroking against her cheek that wakes her up. It's nice and soothing, but there's a bitter cold that's biting her skin, making her want to snuggle back down into the sheets again.

But Regina knows that's not possible. She's up now, for whatever reason at whatever time, and falling back asleep would be a challenge.

Still, her bare arms retreat under the covers as she _Hmm_ s before turning onto her side, trying to catch onto those last dregs of sleep.

Robin follows her, his arms wrapping beneath hers as he pulls her into him, nuzzling against her skin. She just wants to stay in these moments forever. These early, sleepy moments.

But she knows that's not possible. Robin had plans for today, he told her so last night. He hadn't told her what, just said it was a surprise and it had been left at that. So she opens her eyes (she'd missed those last dregs of sleep anyway)

The first thing she's drawn is to the gently flapping curtain, revealing the source of her chill; an open window. Her foot shuffles over to the radiator, jumping away when toes touch the boiling device.

Regina turns in his arms, onto her back, her nose rubbing against Robin's for a moment as he sneaks a quick morning kiss against her lips.

"You heating up all of Maine again?" she asks, voice still asleep.

"I got warm through the night," he frowns. He moves his arm from where it's trapped beneath Regina, threading his fingers through her hair, Regina shuts her eyes, savouring the feel.

Heat was one thing they could never agree on; Regina liked warmth and Robin liked cold. Sleeping arrangements had been difficult and it had often endedwith Robin throwing open the window at night, leaving Regina to wake up cold.

"Want to shut it?" she mumbles, then shivers, burying herself closer to him. "Cold..."

"I have ways to warm you up."

She opens her yes for a split second before his lips are on hers and she's shutting them against, focusing on the way his tongue traces the seam of her lips and not the cold that manages to find its way under the covers.

They're still kissing, teeth biting and tongues tangling as Robin pushes her thighs apart, situating himself above her.

By the end, the cold is the last thing on Regina's mind.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

She loves Robin, she really, really foes but god can he irritate her.

He hasn't exactly done anything wrong but still, she's asked and asked where the hell they were going and still she receives no proper answer, just a, _You'll love it, trust me_.

Regina just huffs, letting out a frustrated _Ughh!_ but follows him through the never ending woods anyway.

She wasn't used to days like this spent in places like this. She's used to fancy resturants and family gatherings- things she didn't particularly like but was used to anyway. Not traipsing around a forest, following her outdoorsy boyfriend who could be leading her to her death for all she knows (she also knows that isn't the case but still) all this secrecy and no answers was driving her mental. Seriously where was he taking her?!

"Robin!" she shouts, coming to a standstill. They've been walking for ages, can they please just stop?

She sees the way Robin's shoulders shift in a sigh as he also stops, turning around to see what the issue is.

"I'm not moving until you tell me where it is we're going."

Robin shakes his head, smiling almost. "You're not very good with surprises, are you?"

Regina shifts on her feet, suddenly feeling a little iffy about what this surprise is.

"I don't like surprises," she says, biting her lip for a second. "I find them threatening."

He mutters something that sounds like, _Of course you do_ before walking closer to her and grabbing her hand.

"I swear," he says, looking her in the eyes. "It's nothing to be afraid-"

"I said I was _threatened_ , not afraid, there's a difference." Then she's regretting the words, looking maybe a mumbling a, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Robin says, writing it off and Regina looks back up at him. "Just let me do this, just this once, please?"

Regina thinks for a moment, biting her lip again. He'd tell her if she wanted to know, if she asked one more time, he'd tell her and it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, that's what her head wants but her hearts actually wants to keep it a surprise and it's Robin, he knows all about her, every last part, if he says she'll like it, then chances are, she will.

She nods her head slowly, not trusting herself to speak least to say something different. Robin smiles, gripping her hand tighter to pull her the rest of the way as he tells her, _Not long to go now_.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The sight that meets her eyes makes her glad she chose to keep it a surprise. Robin wasn't wrong in his 'Not long to go now' and he'd actually told her to shut her eyes which she'd done, gripping his hand with an iron grasp so not as to lose or fall over.

When he told her to open them, the biggest smile at appeared across her face; an already set up campsite, with a fire going in the middle and logs all around. Less than ten steps away was a tent Regina guesses is theirs.

"When did you do all this?" she asks, eyes darting all around, taking it all in. Their little campsite is on top of a cliff, allowing them to see the town below.

"Last night," Robin admits. "When you fell asleep, I slipped out and started working on this. You like it, right?"

That little insecurity is cute, and it has her smiling even more, nodding.

"Yeah," she says. "I beats restaurants and food normal people can't pronounce," she laughs.

Robin laughs along, both remembering the first time Regina introduced him to Cora and she'd taken them to a restaurant and Robin had stumbled over the pronunciation of the food on the menu which had ended with Robin pointing to what he wanted and Regina asking for it. It had been funny, ignoring Mother's glared looks, and Regina found herself often teasing her.

Robin swings his bag off his shoulders, walking over to one of the logs and in good Robin fashion, instead of sitting on the log, he opts for the floor, laying out a blanket he takes from the bag and putting it onto the ground. When he sits, he pats the side beside him and Regina follows, feeling impossibly warm as she sits down next to him and Robin begins emptying the contents on his bag.

"Well, the only thing we have on the menu today is beans on toast. Or, in your case, beans _next_ to toast."

She punches him in the arm.

"Hey!" he says, rubbing his arm, though it probably barely hurt. "It's not my fault you're weird."

Regina lets that one slide. She'll just find something he's fussy about and use it to tease him with.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

It's later on when the sun is setting, casting the sky into a purple-ish, blue-ish, pink-ish colour. It's not cold, not by February's standards, but there is a slight chill flying around. Still, Regina's not cold. The fire is pretty well done and the second blanket Robin pulled out of his bag to drape around the both of them is thick and warm and does the job to keep the cold out. There's also her human radiator she's snuggled into also helping to keep her warm, so Regina couldn't complain about the temperature.

"I'm sorry it's not much," Robin says. They'd be silent for a while now, just listening to the birds hoot and squawk around them. "It should've been more."

Regina frowns, shifting so she could look up at him. "It's perfect," she tells him but he still looks unconvinced. "Really, Robin, I love it." She turns back away, resting her head against his chest and looking out over that cliff at the town below them. Her eyes glance towards in the direction of her Mother's house- the place she's so bloody happy she managed to get out of.

"If you think I'd rather sit in fancy places, surrounded by people I hate, with my mother's judgemental gaze on me for the whole time, then you really don't know me at all."

"So this is...fine for you?" Robin asks, his voice still carrying that uncertainty.

"Yes, Robin," she nods. "I'm with you. You could take me to the middle of nowhere and it would still be fine."

He squeezes her against him, nose nuzzling against her hair and Regina sighs, shutting her eyes and ready to fall asleep.

"Now I know what to do for next year." He moves then, shifting Regina off him and that has her opening her eyes, confusing and missing the warmth.

"I have something for you," she watches as he reaches into the bag, pulling out a small box. It's too big to be what she thought it was but waits for it anyway.

"It's probably not much, but here-" he passes it to her and Regina shifts onto her knees, fingers prying the box open. When it does open, another smile crosses her face as she stares at the little silver R on the matching chain.

"I tried to find _Regina_ but they didn't have it," Robin admits shyly. "So I had to settle for just an R. If you don't like it, I can always take it back-"

She kisses him to shut him up. Feeling happier and more loved than she's ever felt in 20 years.

"I love it," she says, looking into his eyes and hoping he believes her. "It's fine. _Everything_ is fine."

She moves away from him then, turning around. "Can you put it on me?" She hands him the necklace, grabbing her hair and pushing it over her shoulder and Robin fumbles with the lock. It takes some time but he manages it and takes her hair from over her shoulder, smoothing it back into place before they resume their earlier positions, the sky now completely dark.

"Thank you," she whispers, feeling her eyes growing heavy. Perhaps they didn't need the tent after all and they could just sleep here, under the stars.

Robin presses a kiss into her hair. "Happy birthday, Regina."


End file.
